The Mighty Fall
by Killie159
Summary: After a fight against Toga that landed her in the hospital, Uraraka decides to work harder to become a Pro. But when the concerns of overdoing it arises from her family and friends, will she listen to them or will she ignore them? And at what cost?
1. Battle

**Summary: After a fight against Toga that landed her in the hospital, Uraraka decides to work harder to become a Pro. But when the concerns of overdoing it arises from her family and friends, will she listen to them or will she ignore them? And to what cost?**

Fandom: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia

Relationship: Ochako Uraraka/Katsuki Bakugou

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Battle**

Arriving on the scene, the brown haired teenager took a deep breath as she approaches her teammates in their hero gear: Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, and Bakugou listening to Chief Tsuragamae, who held out a blue print of the building to them explaining the setup of the building. She jogged toward her teammates catching their attention.

"Sorry, I'm late! I couldn't get signal in Gunhead's Office. I got Iida's message after I got out of there. What's the situation looking like?"

Tsuragamae's rough voice responded, "My officers reported saying that there are about 10 hostages on the second floor of the building. Twice is said to be hiding on the top floor with a bomb. I have multiple SWAT teams placed on the building tops that surround this building just in case."

Uraraka scrunched her eyebrows in concern, "Are any of them injured?"

"None that were reported."

"Chief, the media is here!"

"Crap. That's my cue. Good luck heroes."

Todoroki thanked the chief in his soft monotone before he walked away.

Deku cleared his throat catching his teammates attention. Pointing to the front door, he started the instructions of the mission.

"Shoto, Ground Zero, and I will be entering the building first to find the villain; we will not engage in battle if there are hostages close to him." This was directed to Bakugou, who snarled at him in response.

The green-haired teenager looked back at the print. "And then, Ingenium and Uravity will lead the hostages out of the building safely through the nearest door away from the battle." Midoriya pointed at both Iida and her. "Afterwards, you two will scout the building to find any other hostages that were not reported by the police."

Both nodded their heads.

"Of course."

"You got it."

Deku gave them a small smiled and turned to look at the two other males. "Okay Shoto, Ground Zero. Let's go!"

Two minutes passed by when they got the call in. "Iida, Uraraka we've cleared the area. Come in and take the hostages out."

Said people looked at each other with silent confidence for each other and nodded, running into the building. They got to the second floor and helped the hostages out the lobby door. Iida signaled the people to continue out of the door.

"Everyone, please covered your heads and keep your hand on the person's shoulder that is in front of you. Stay in a single file line."

As the last person got out, Uraraka suggested that they go back to look for other hostages.

"We will avoid the battle to prevent any fear and injuries to occur if there are others inside. We can separate to cover more ground and take the people out faster."

As they went back into the building, both are scouting the first floor and heard a familiar explosion two floors above them.

Iida called through the ear piece. "Damn it, Bakugou. Be careful, they're might still be people up here!"

The response he got was a simple-Bakugou shout of "SHUT UP, FOUR EYES!"

"Ignore him, Iida. I'll take this floor and you take the floor above us. You can use your quirk to speed in and out of the building."

"Alright, be careful, Ochako."

She gave him a soft smile, "You too."

She ran through the hallway, searching every room. Empty.

A shadow loomed behind her. Silent footsteps made it toward her turned back. Before she could turn around, she found herself kicked down to the floor with weight placed on top of her. She groaned in pain.

"Wow! It's been a while since we had some girl time! Right Ochako?"

Brown eyes widened in fear. _That voice…_

Turning her head, she met empty yellow eyes. Himiko Toga, blonde hair in two messy buns and her straight bangs. Her sinister smile intact.

The yellow eyed villain pouted, "You don't remember me, Ocha." She took out her butterfly knife and held tightly it to Uraraka's neck, "I'll help you remember."

She could hear the crushing cement of Deku's kicks, Bakugou's explosions, and the crackling of Todoroki's ice and flames. The effects of their attacks caused some of the cement to start crumbling around them. Which meant that they just detained Twice!

Uraraka felt the knife loosen from her neck. She took the opportunity and pushed back her head slamming into Toga's face. The villainess screeched in pain. The heroine got up kicking the knife away from the other female, giving herself some distance to think up of a quick plan.

Toga wiped her nose with her sleeve with a freak snarl that could rival Bakugou's. "Why would you hurt your friend?!" She sprinted toward Uraraka, she swung her arm backwards in preparation for a punch. Uraraka side stepped to the right and grabbed Toga's outstretched arm and twisted it behind her. She ran and slammed Toga to the nearest wall, putting all her force. The blonde groaned in pain and twist the other hand to grab onto the heroine's shoulder.

Ochako felt a sting on her shoulder, not realizing that a thick needle was stabbing through. She pulled back from the villainess, grabbing onto her shoulder. She held back a scream of pain and her knees started buckling causing her to fall onto her bad shoulder. She let out a pained whimper.

"Aww! Isn't blood cute! I think it looks great on you, Ochako!"

Said person turned to her stomach with a grimace on her face. Her padded fingers went towards to the pieces of cement as she used to them help her crawl.

"Aw, don't leave now! We're just getting started!"

* * *

Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou stood outside of the building waiting for the other two to get out safely. They didn't have to wait long for one of them to come out. Iida came out of the building with two more employees clinging onto him. He stopped in front of his male teammates, noticing that their only female teammate was missing.

"That is all of the employees that we are hiding on the third floor. Now where is Uraraka?"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at the speedster, "Wasn't she with you this whole time?"

Iida nodded, "Yes, she was. But we separated to cover more ground in case, there were any other people hiding in the building."

Deku's green eyes widened, "If she's not with you, then she still must be in there. I'll go in and find her."

Before he was able to take a step, the blonde male began running toward the building.

"Kacchan! Where are you going?!"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?! I'm going to get her, Deku!"

* * *

He ran and ran, trying to look for her. He looked in every space there was in the first two floors. She wasn't there. His heart started racing even faster than before, "Come on! Where the fuck are you, Round Face!?"

He heard a feminine voice and a loud thud coming from the last room. He sprinted his way to the door and slammed the door with his explosions ready.

His eyes widened in fear by what he saw. Uraraka's usual pink face was close to colorless. She was clutching onto her right shoulder that was covered in blood and the other clutching onto a paler hand. Her uniform had slashes. And behind her was a blonde girl with a knife close to his teammate's throat.

Her raspy voice called out to him, "Get out of here! Save yourself."

He blinked quickly, and his signature scowl appeared, pointing his Grenadier Bracers to them. "You fucking wish I'm gonna to leave you here with this bitch, Round Face!"

Toga sighed wistfully, putting her head on top of Uraraka's, "Oh how sweet! He really is like your knight in shining armor, right Ochako? Wow you have two knights in shining armor? Him and Deku! Wow you are so – "

Uraraka yanked Toga's arm away from her pushing her away. She tripped away from Toga getting some distance away from her. She let out an agonizing yelp when she felt something stab through her.

"Release!"

All the debris started going down. Bakugou ran toward Uraraka, carrying her out quickly as the debris caused the building to start breaking down. He ran out carrying a close to unconscious Uraraka. He looked down when he felt warm liquid covering his chest. _Red…_ His eyes widened in fear as he gained more speed out of the building.

They made it out. The building stopped crumbling.

"BAKUGOU! URARAKA!"

He ignored Deku's yell and sprinted carefully straight towards one of the paramedics.

He snarled, "You need to help her NOW!"

He startled the paramedic, who called for support. She was placed on a stretcher and moved into an ambulance.

The trampling of footsteps got louder as Deku, Iida, and Todoroki ran to where Bakugou stood looking at the ambulance.

"What the hell happened in there?!"

Without looking away from the way that the ambulance left he growled, "That shouldn't fucking matter right now. She's lost too much blood and she could have died in there if it wasn't for her reckless attack. We need to go to hospital with her."

Another paramedic came up to Bakugou. "You also have injuries, go get yourself looked at."

Bakugou snarled, "I'm going to fucking live! Right now, worry about her!"

A soft monotone voice spoke, "Do not doubt her spirit. She will be fine."

Bakugou's red eyes darkened as he twirled to face the voice, "Listen Icy Hot, I don't care! She's hurt and none of us weren't there to protect her."

"I must agree with Todoroki, she will be fine. She's quite stubborn."

Bakugou's eyes followed the ambulance that carried her, "I don't care."

Deku walked up to the blonde and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get you cleaned and then we'll go to the hospital."

His green eyes clashed with burning red that tried to hide concern. Bakugou knocked his hand off him and started walking toward the hospital. "Let's just go."

He missed the concern that his other male teammates showed on their faces.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary: After a fight against Toga that landed her in the hospital, Uraraka decides to work harder to become a Pro. But when the concerns of overdoing it arises from her family and family, will she listen to them or will she ignore them? And to what cost?**

 **Fandom: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Relationship: Ochako Uraraka/Katsuki Bakugou**

 _A/N: I just want to thank all who favored, followed, and reviewed this story! This is my first MHA/Kacchako story and I was a bit nervous about posting this whole story. But that doesn't matter! Thanks again for those who are enjoyed the first chapter!_ Also, I'm pretty sure I butchered her parents' accents and I apologize! _Here's the second chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'm Sorry**

Whispers coming from familiar voices were the first sounds that she was able to hear as she started to become conscious once again. She moved her head towards where she thought the voices were coming from and slowly opened her eyes to only close them once again when she accidently looked at the ceiling lights.

"Ouch."

"Ochako, you're awake! Ya had us worried, sweetie!"

Her narrowed brown eyes shifted from looking at the ceiling and she slowly turned her head to the two leaning figures next to her bed. _Mama and Papa are here?_

Her voice came out scratchy and quiet, "Mama, Papa. What're ya doin' here?"

A small sob came out of her mother's mouth and Ochako had to close her eyes from seeing her mother's and father's pain and grief that _she_ had caused them.

Her father's deep voice covered her mother's sobs. "We were watching the news when we saw the Ground Zero fella carrying you out to the ambulance. We got on the first train to the hospital. Y'scared us t'death, 'Chako. Please don't ever do that again…"

She felt a small pang of guilt in her heart, "'M sorry, Papa. I didn' have my guard up and the villain surprised me, I fought back as best as I can. But my best nearly got myself killed. If it wasn't for my teammate coming to drag me out, who knows what would have happened."

She shifted her body to sit up but stopped as her body became flared with pain. She groaned in discomfort. She felt two large hands on her shoulders gently placing her back down on the hospital bed.

Her mother's gentle voice spoke up, "Ochako please stay still. We don't want for your stitches to open."

 _Stitches?_ Thought Ochako. _Why did I get stitches?_

Placing her hand onto her abdomen, she felt the medical tape that surrounded the location of her pain. She didn't remember what happened to herself after releasing the debris.

Her mother's voice waivered, "One of the doctors said that a cement shard got lodged into your upper abdomen –" She took a moment to stop as a sob escaped. "She said that it missed your stomach by less than an inch."

Ochako opened her mouth to comfort her mother. But her mother's next words stopped her.

"'Chako… I don't want you to continue to stay at U.A. anymore."

Said girl's eyes widener, "Mama – "

"No buts! You don't know how hard it's been for us to watch you on the news fearing that something terrible would happen to you! Having t' pray all the time for your safety! This hero work is too dangerous for you and I don't want you to get yourself killed because you want to help us!"

The brunette teenager curled her hands into soft fists and shook her head. She felt the warm stinging of tears in her eyes. "I made a promise to you guys and to myself that I will become a Pro-hero, so I could give you the life that you deserve!"

"But what if you'd died!? Do you think that'll make us happy!" Her mother's soft hands covered her fists. "Ochako, sweetie. We don't want money. We want you to be safe. Did you think about how we would have felt if something terrible were to happen to you?"

A familiar voice spoke up, "My apologies, are we interrupting?"

The family of three turned to look at the slightly opened door as Principal Nezu peaked in.

Her father gave him the permission to enter. He entered and behind him was Gunhead.

Ochako turned her head away from everyone else to discreetly wipe any residue of her tears.

"Once again, I apologize for interrupting Mr. and Mrs. Uraraka. Is it okay if we spoke to your daughter in private?"

She blankly stared out the window avoiding her parents' concerning eyes. But it seemed that they have agreed to what Principal Nezu asked as the chairs next to her bed scraped against the floor and their footsteps started receding.

"We'll see you in a bit, 'Chako."

She let out a soft reply. "Yes Mama."

The door closed, and silence drifted through out the room.

A small frown appeared on her face as she turned her eyes onto the bed.

A warm paw was placed on her shoulder trying to get her to face her visitors. She turned to face her principal, who gave her his signature soft smile.

"How are you feeling, Uraraka? Do you need anything?"

She returned his smile with a smaller version of her usual smile. "I'm fine! And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop Toga from escaping. She just came out of nowhere and – "

She stopped herself and now shifted her eyes to face her mentor with self-disappointment. "I failed you, Gunhead. All that intense training that I've done with you for three years and I still wasn't able to stop her." She bowed her head to keep them from seeing her tears.

She felt a rough palm duffle her hair gently.

"Don't worry about it, Uraraka. All that matters is that you came out alive. And it shouldn't matter because you did your job as a hero, you kept all the hostages out of danger and they're all alright. Let this failed mistake be a lesson for you. Learn from your mistakes, that's going to help you become stronger. You don't have to beat yourself about it. Besides as your mentor, I won't allow my student to think less of herself because of a mistake. This just means we will train even harder! Got it short stack!"

Ochako felt her cheeks burn up and as a response, she slapped her hands onto her face. _Why is he so cute?_

Principal Nezu cleared his throat to speak, "Do not worry, we will also have a discussion with your parents about having you stay at U.A. But for the next few days, I believe it's wise for you to be sent home with your parents to get your wounds healed."

She nodded her head, "Of course. Thank you, Principal Nezu! And thank you Gunhead for taking some time off your daily patrol."

"Ah don't worry about that, kiddo! I've got my side kicks doing that for me!"

A knock interrupted their conversation as a small black haired female doctor came in with a clipboard in hand and glasses framing her chubby face.

"Hello, I see that you're awake Ms. Uraraka. Are you feeling well? Are you feeling any pain?"

She gave the doctor a small smile, "It hurts, but I feel better."

"Okay that's good to hear but I have some things that I need to talk to you about, so if it's okay with you gentlemen, may you excuse us?"

Both males gave their goodbyes and left the room.

The heroine-in-training sighed quietly, leaning back on her pillow.

"Would you like me to come back later. You seem to be a little worn out after staying awake for some time."

She gave the doctor a thankful smile and nodded her head. "I would really appreciate it so much. I'm sorry causing you to come here for nothing."

The doctor waved her hand to dismiss the teenager's comment. "Nonsense, rest now."

And rest she did for the next few hours.

* * *

 _A/N 2: Gunhead is my favorite! He is adorable and I couldn't make a story without him in it..._


End file.
